


Distractions

by Anything_Really



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Glasses!Simon, M/M, Mundane AU/Canon compliant, Mundane!Simon, No mention of the shadow world, light banter, mundane AU, otp prompt, otpisms, sassy simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and your constant pushing up of your glasses is distracting me.”</p><p>Jace and Simon are watching one of Simon's favorite movies (probably Star Wars), and Jace isn't paying very much attention to the movie.</p><p>Fluff, light sarcastic banter between boyfriends. Jace is a nerd, but Simon loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: Person A has glasses and Person B always teases them about it. One day, the two are goofing around and B leans in slowly, seeming as though they’re about to kiss A. Instead, they just whisper “Nerd”, causing A to blush furiously and appear annoyed.  
> (Bonus points if A secretly enjoys how close B is)

Simon’s legs were entangled in the slightly taller boys’. His messy brown hair mixing with the others blonde. His glasses slipping down his face, and in annoyance, he pushes them back up again.

 

“Are you even paying attention?” Simon asks, as he glances at his boyfriend.

 

“Of course I’m paying attention, but you and your constant pushing up of your glasses is distracting me.” Jace claims, running his fingers through Simon’s messy hair.

 

“Well, sorry for my inability to see,” Simon says, “Unlike most people, I have what people call, vision problems, and while you, are able to see straight out of your eyeballs, I unfortunately have the pain of having to push these glasses up my nose every five minutes.” The amount of sass Simon used was a little hocking to Jace, but having been together with him for more than a few months now, he was used to the fact that yes, Simon Lewis, was very sassy. _(It was actually one of the things Jace loved most about him)_

 

Jace smiles, and gets close to Simon’s face. Their noses were almost touching. “W-what-“

 

A smile spreads across Jace’s face, before Simon could say any more. Their eyes locked. “You’re a nerd.”

 

Jace moved from their close proximity, and missed it immediately. A light blush spread to his cheeks.

 

“You’re so annoying; you know that?” Simon says, feigning annoyance. Jace smirks towards him, and glances back at the TV.

 

“Great, you made me miss some of the movie! Where’s the remote?” Jace groans, looking for it. Simon pulls it out, and waves it in front of him.

 

“It’s right here, come and get it,” Simon says challengingly, holding the remote out of reach as soon as Jace tried to grab for it.

 

“Simon! Give me the remote!” Jace reaches for it again, but Simon, with longer arms than Jace, holds it out of reach.

 

“Nope!” Simon replies, and rolls back on his back. Jace straddles him, and pins him to the bed.

 

“Oh you’ve asked for it now,” Jace says, smirking, and moves in for a kiss.

 

“You’ve resulted in seduction to get your precious remote? Wow, Jace Lightwood. I figured you’d be above that,” Simon says, and smiles, kissing him. “Too bad I’m still not giving you the remote.”

 

Jace smiles, and presses his lips to Simon’s again. “How about now?”

 

Simon acts as if he’s thinking about it, and then gives Jace a knowing smile. “How about no?”

 

“You’re an ass,” Jace says, smiling as he presses kisses down Simon’s neck. Simon smiles, and says “I know.”

 

He lets the remote fall to the floor, as he wraps his arms around Jace’s neck. Jace reaches down, picking up the remote from the floor, and rolls off of Simon. Simon groans. “I should’ve seen that coming,”

 

“Yes, you should have,” Jace says, laying his head on Simons shoulder. “But we both know you’re weak.”

 

Simon laughs. He doesn’t know why he finds that _so_ funny, but the smile doesn’t leave his lips for a very long time afterwards. Jace claimed Simon was a nerd, but in fact it was the other way around. Jace was _his nerd_.

 


End file.
